


Won't You Be My Neighbor?

by Nelly-Belly (Nelleri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelleri/pseuds/Nelly-Belly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's new neighbor is a noisy sack of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Be My Neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing so hard because the name came from the Mr. Rogers theme song and good lord how inappropriate... I'm sorry, please forgive me.
> 
> Anyways, this is a gift for [unamusedheichou](http://unamusedheichou.tumblr.com/) for ereri secret santa ^_^
> 
> The prompt: "so YOU'RE the douchebag who keeps mowing their lawn while i'm trying to sleep' AU"

Anger.

That would be the primary emotion bubbling just under the surface as I rolled over to stare groggily at my ceiling, the buzzed part of my undercut scratching pleasantly against my pillowcase. It was barely dawn; the low orange glow of the still-rising sun filled my room with soft light. On any morning this would be a comforting and peaceful sight to wake to.

But no. It was Saturday; one of the two days I have to sleep in and instead of being away in dreamland, I was awake and _angry._ Angry at the cacophony belting towards my house from my ass-bag of a neighbor.

For whatever reason, since he moved in a month ago, this absolute douche finds it necessary to wake up at the ass crack of an otherwise tranquil Saturday morning, every damn week, to mow his lawn. Honestly, does grass even grow that fast? The bastard made me sincerely miss my old neighbors, and I’d never even met them.

Last weekend when this had happened, I was prepared and had earplugs waiting on my nightstand. When the monstrous loud buzzing began, I shoved them into my ear holes, and soon discovered that they weren’t as effective as I was hoping. Sure, the noise wasn’t as abrasive, but I could _still hear it._ And that fact alone left me so annoyed I couldn’t sleep.

It had gotten to the point that I went to bed in an irritable mood the night before, just with the anticipation that I would be woken up at an ungodly hour because Mr. Bright-and-Early next door couldn’t fucking do his yard work during the week like a decent human being.

I clenched my eyes shut in frustration as a throb of pain pulsed through my head. Just what I needed on my day off; a headache. And whether it was brought on by the irritating roar of the lawn mower, or by the fury that had been settling within me since the previous night, it was the final straw.

I flung the sheet off myself and stomped out of my room to the front door, not even bothering to stop and put on any type of footwear. The door slammed shut behind me as I exited the house, but I barely heard it over the sound of the lawn mower I was so maniacally focused on.

I was going to rip him apart. I was going to push him, yell at him, _scream at him_. Maybe if I could I’d destroy that forsaken piece of machinery that had robbed me of so many restful Saturday mornings.

I marched down the sidewalk to get around the tall hedges that separated our lawns. I could feel the irate words burning in my throat, my fists clenching so hard at my sides I could feel my blunt nails beginning to dig into the skin of my palms.

This mother fucker.

This complete piece of garbage.

This… _fucking Adonis._

I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the other side of the hedges. He was facing away from me, pushing the lawn mower in the direction of his house. And he was shirtless… And those _back muscles…_ perfectly tanned skin, glistening like sin under the soft dawn light as he trudged forward.

Momentarily I forgot why I’d come out in the first place. I tried to reign in my thoughts and gather my composure. Meanwhile, he had reached the edge of the lawn and was making a tiny U-turn to head back down towards the sidewalk. Towards me.

When he turned around he immediately caught sight of me and I saw him freeze. I felt and saw his eyes scan my body and then I remembered; it wasn’t just footwear I had forgotten. A robe probably would have been a good idea, considering I was standing there with nothing but my briefs and disheveled hair. What a vision I must have been.

I clenched my jaw and tried to regain some of that fury I’d had moments ago as he made his way towards me. He didn’t shut the mower off the entire time, which helped my mood to sour. I kept my eyes leveled with his as he approached to let him know I wanted to speak to him.

When he reached the sidewalk, he leaned down to shut off the mower. The calming quiet that followed was only interrupted by the hollow buzzing I heard in my ears from the aftereffect of being so close to something so loud. He stood up straight and raised a brow at me, and god if his practically glowing tan skin and youthful physique wasn’t enough, those eyes damn near did me in. They sparkled even more than his shining skin with a captivating shade of blue-green.

I swallowed heavily and tried to blink the thoughts of how _damn attractive_ he was away. I had come there for a reason, and I’d be damned if any more of my Saturday mornings were going to be disturbed by this man, no matter how ridiculously appealing he might have been.

“You,” I started, realizing how dry my throat had gotten and swallowed again. Lord, I hope I hadn’t been standing there with my mouth agape…

He tilted his head to the side and said, “Me?”

“You and that _damn_ mowing. Is there any particular reason you find it necessary to do this every Saturday morning?”

He looked down at the machine, seemingly confused before raising his gaze back up to me. “Well, the grass grows? And I have to cut it?”

He spoke in question, as if what I had asked was obvious. I felt the anger beginning to boil again.

“Look you little shit, I work all throughout the week; Friday and Saturday are my only days to sleep in. For the past _month_ I haven’t gotten to enjoy that luxury because _you_ just _have_ to wake up before the rooster takes his morning shit in order to mow your fucking lawn. You’d better re-work your schedule, shit-wad, or I swear to fuck I’ll ream that lawn mower up your ass so far you’ll be mowing with your fucking _teeth._ ” I could feel that my shoulders had risen as I spoke, and I’m sure my glare looked like murder by the way the guy was staring at me with wide eyes.

But… he didn’t look scared. He didn’t even look intimidated. He looked _in awe_.

I watched as his eyes dipped down for a split second to my briefs before bouncing back up to my face, and no… he did _not_ just lick his lips. This little bastard had gotten off on my threat? As much as I wanted that to piss me off, I felt a jolt of arousal rock through me while he continued to trace my face with his gaze.

“I uh – I’m real sorry…” he said, but it came out more like a dazed murmur.

Allowing myself to temporarily indulge, I dropped my eyes down just like he had done. I admired that tight tummy and jutting hip bones that peeked out from above his low-hanging jeans for maybe a second too long because he broke the stretch of silence with an awkward cough.

“So… Can I make you some coffee or something? To make amends?” he asked, fingertips anxiously tapping on the lawn mower’s handle.

To be truthful, I hate coffee. I much prefer tea, but if saying yes was going to get me into his house, I was all for it. I gave him a nod, and he subtly bit his lip before giving me another quick onceover and turning to head towards his home.

As I followed him, I tried to assess the situation and make sure I was reading things correctly. Judging by his facial expression, and how he had shamelessly checked me out, he was definitely interested, right? It wasn’t too far of a stretch that the coffee invitation was a ploy to get me into his house. I mean, I was in my damn underwear for Christ’s sake.

When he reached the door and opened it, he turned to look at me once again. “I’m Eren, by the way,” he said as he stepped through the threshold, holding the door open behind him.

“Levi,” I said lowly, walking passed him and into the house.

It was a one-story house, just like mine. The setup nearly identical, but what can you expect from tract housing? I heard the door click shut behind me and I turned to see him leaning back against it, staring at his feet.

Without moving his head, his eyes flicked up to me and he grinned wickedly. “I have a confession… I don’t even own a coffee maker.”

I smirked; seems like I _had_ read the situation properly. I sauntered up to him and laid a hand on the door next to his head, leaning in close to him. So close, I could feel his hot puffs of breath on my lips.

“You really are the most insufferable neighbor, you know that?” I said.

His eyes seemed to glaze over as he tilted his head back to look me in the eye properly. “Let me make it up to you, then,” his lips moving slowly as he spoke before he ran his tongue across them, teasingly.

I was staring at his mouth, and he knew it, if the smirk was anything to go by. I felt his hands creep up the sides of my neck and his fingertips scraping at the short hairs of my undercut. I let out a sigh right before his lips covered mine, his tongue immediately pressing into my mouth.

He let out a lewd moan as our tongues slid against each other. It was sloppy, and usually I despise that kind of thing. But when he leaned back and I could see saliva slicking his lips, I didn’t give much of a damn.

I swallowed heavily before I chanced to speak, “So, a kiss? That’s how you’re going to make up all those Saturdays that you’ve woke me up?”

A startlingly lustful smile spread on his face before he leaned in again to whisper against my lips, “No…” He then promptly dropped to his knees and let his hands trail up my bare thighs to the hem of my briefs. Ever so lightly, I felt him pressing kisses to the hollows of my hips while his fingers played at the elastic band.

“Wow,” I breathed, “You really are a pervert, aren’t you? Offering to suck the dick of your neighbor that you just met, after he threatens to shove a lawn mower up your ass? You’ve got some weird kinks, kid.”

I was already hard from the kiss we’d had. Eren took immediate notice and started pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to my covered length before raising his dazzling gaze up to mine.

“I’m a pervert, hm?” he said, the words vibrating against my dick, “You’re the one that came over to meet your new neighbor for the first time, _in your underwear._ ”

I narrowed my eyes down at him; the little shit. “I was a little too _pissed_ ,” I accented the word by canting my hips forward into his face, “to stop and think about getting dressed.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, “It’s not like I mind. You’re really hot when you’re pissed.” And with that he finally pulled the hem of my briefs over my erection and pulled them down to drop to my ankles.

Well, it was clear to see that my plan had gone to shit, but I really couldn’t find it in myself to complain when his tongue trailed up the underside of my cock. I sucked in a breath and stared down at him, watching as he wrapped a loose fist around the base, toying with the tip with his tongue.

He left a sucking kiss to the slit before pulling away, a string of precum and saliva connecting his lips to me. When he looked up at me, his demeanor has suddenly changed. Before he had seemed confident, almost cocky; but his eyes had glossed over with something submissive and serene, his brows furrowed like he was silently begging me for more. And who was I to decline?

I slipped my hand into his brown hair, giving a small tug, just to test. As I had expected, his eyes fluttered shut, his lips parting to let out a quiet gasp.

_This guy…_

“Open your mouth,” I commanded, more than pleased to see him immediately oblige. I held his head in place with my one hand in his hair, and angled my cock to his mouth with the other. I slid passed his lips, appreciating the swirling tongue that worked me over, and the occasional sucks I received.

I never thought someone could actually look so ethereal with a cock between their lips, but there he was; cheeks glowing and his face soft. I let my other hand come to rest on his cheek, my thumb gently caressing the supple skin. “Fuck…” I groaned as I made slow and shallow thrusts into his mouth, “You’re so good, Eren.”

At my words of praise, his eyes shot open and a sinful moan vibrated around me, his hands gripping tightly at my thighs. If he had looked like he was begging before, he was _groveling_ at this point.

I glanced down, and unsurprisingly, I could see his erection straining against his denim jeans. I lifted one foot out of the pooled briefs on the ground and slid it forward until my shin was pressed against his crotch. At the moment of contact his mouth opened wider in an attempt to moan, but all that came out was a muffled gurgling since my dick was still in his mouth.

“Look at you…” I teased, “You’re a fucking mess right now.”

As if to further prove my point, he moved so he could begin humping my leg with shameless fervor, letting the tip of my dick rest on his slick lips. As he hips picked up pace, so did his breathing; and I could feel every little pant that left his mouth against my cock.

He looked so damn desperate, and hell if it didn’t suit him. I tightened my grip in his hair to get his attention. I got a small whine as a response, followed by his glossy eyes turning up towards me, his mouth opening to let me in once again.

The position had gotten a little awkward since he had to move slightly to the side to rut against my leg, but I managed to slip back into his mouth, sighing at the sensation of being incased in that wet warmth again. “You barely even made it passed your door before you got on your knees for me…” my voice a low rumble, “Tell me, _Eren_ , is this how you greet all of your guests?”

He attempted to pull back and answer, but I held his head in place, starting up my short thrusts. “Leave it in,” I demanded.

And the damn bastard tried to answer me anyways, his mouth stuffed with my cock. “Mmph pff mmm.” There were no discernible words, but the sensation of him trying to speak was _glorious._ I tried pressing deeper to get more of that vibration, my head falling back when I hit the back of his throat. It put an end to any attempts of noise, but now I knew he had very little, if not _no_ gag reflex.

I eased off on his hair, allowing him to move freely. He began slurping down my cock in the same cadence his hips were moving against my leg. I could feel the heat and hardness of his erection even through his jeans.

Eventually, his rhythm began to falter, and the sharp exhales through his nostrils weren’t enough. He left his mouth gaping open around the head of my cock as he started moaning more and more desperately with each drive forward into my leg. To keep my own momentum going, I gripped my cock in my hand and started jacking off, keeping the head resting on his lips.

“So lewd… humping me like a dog in heat.” I tried to sound domineering but my voice shook as I neared release. “You going to cum, Eren? Hm? You going to cum in your pants for me?”

His hands clawed at my leg and his eyes squeezed shut. One long, shuddering moan left those shining lips as his hips pressed forward _hard_ against me. I could feel something hot and wet seeping through his jeans as he grinded against me.

“Ah…  _God_ … you’re filthy…” I said, groaning as I pulled his hair back once more, angling his head just as I shot my load all over that perfect fucking face. He kept his mouth open, trying to catch what he could.

I somehow managed to stay on my feet until the last of the twitching aftershocks had run their course. I leaned down and pressed my forehead to his, not caring if I got cum on me at that point, and panted into his soiled face.

He blinked open his one clean eye and smiled up at me. “Well…” he said breathily.

I huffed out a breath through my nose, “Welcome to the neighborhood, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this!! :S  
> [~my tumblr~](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
